In manufacturing electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, a plasma processing apparatus is used to perform a plasma process for a target object. The plasma process includes various processes such as etching and deposition using plasma of process gases.
The plasma processing apparatus used for the plasma process includes a process chamber in which plasma processing spaces are defined. A transfer path for loading/unloading a target object is formed in a sidewall of the process chamber. In addition, a shield member (deposit shield) for protecting the inner surface of the sidewall of the process chamber is arranged along the inner surface of the sidewall. The shield member is formed with an opening for loading/unloading of a target object, which faces the transfer path. Further, a shutter which can be elevated to open/close the opening of the shield member is interposed between the inner surface of the sidewall and the shield member. The shutter and the shield member are typically made of aluminum. Typically, when the opening of the shield member is closed, the shutter makes contact with the shield member. Such a plasma processing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-165659.
In the above plasma processing apparatus, when the contact of the shutter with the shield member is repeated, the shield member and the shutter may be worn to produce aluminum particles. When the produced particles are exposed to plasma, the particles are degenerated into particles such as aluminum fluoride or aluminum oxide which may be attached to a target object.
In light of the above circumstances, there is a need for a plasma processing apparatus which is capable of preventing particles from being produced from a shutter and a shield member.